


My Dear Messiah

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Crucifixion, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex(mentioned), Gang Rape, Heavy Whipping, Hurt No Comfort, I've tried my best to tag this, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Painplay, Pilate's POV, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 你脚下踏着各各他的土地，在阴霾中仰起头望见那支高处的玫瑰慢慢凋谢。那真是一幅胜景。
Relationships: Jesus Christ (Jesus Christ Superstar)/Original Character(s), Jesus Christ (Jesus Christ Superstar)/Reader, Jesus Christ/Pontius Pilate (Jesus Christ Superstar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Dear Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我一开始写主要是为了自嗨严格来讲并不算是文啦，所以前面废话有点多（惭愧捂脸）好久之前在牲口bot上投过搞现在想起来就补个档(你又  
> 脑的是00版卡特稣，他真的可爱到很让人想要●（消音）  
> 警告在tag里都写好了但我还是再唠叨一遍：  
> ⚠️R18G内容  
> ⚠️详细暴力描写  
> ⚠️主要人物死亡  
> ⚠️眼孔姦（仅提及）/剜眼刑  
> ⚠️群奸/轮奸/rape/non-con  
> ⚠️大量疼痛及流血描写
> 
> 免责声明：JCS中的一切人物都不属于我，他们属于Tim Rice和韦伯音乐剧。本文仅为对JCS内人设本身的幻想，非对任何现实宗教有不敬之意，如不慎看到请不必当真。
> 
> 阅读愉快。

搞JC的好吃之处在于，他是为了赎世人的罪才选择承受如此多的刑罚羞辱，他本人则是绝对纯洁而且无罪的因此也没有任何的欲望（比如性欲），就像刚出生的婴儿。

话是这么说，但从本质上来讲他毕竟还是一个人——他是身为人的母亲所生的木匠的儿子，他能感受到人的痛苦、羞耻、悲伤和恐惧。他是先知所以从一开始就知道自己的结局，他所说的每一句话、做的每一件事都是遵循天父的意志。他是神最钟爱的孩子，但当他真正为自己的命运感到害怕犹疑的时候却只能匍匐在客西马尼园里，像个卑微的奴仆一样乞求主人在这最后关头对他发发慈悲。

他可以质问上帝，但决不能反抗。他不能也不被允许逃避他的命运。正因为他是人，所以在你狠狠操进他身体的时候他才会像头受伤的小鹿一样呜咽啜泣；正因为他是人，所以在你用烧红的针穿刺他的乳头、用鞭子撕裂他的背脊、用铁锤敲碎他的膝盖和胫骨、折断他的手指、把铁钉钉进他的手掌和脚背时，他才会痉挛着在你的手底下挣扎，像任何一个受刑的罪人那样绝望地悲泣、惨叫、哭号，用因缺水而嘶哑的可怜嗓音呼喊着天父的名字。

你把他关在暗无天日的地下室里，让黑暗和厚重的铁门剥夺他的视觉和听觉，你成功地使他除了痛楚什么也感觉不到。最后当你要操他的时候只能扯着他的头发把浑身哆嗦、呢喃自语还尖叫踢打着的他从房间最阴暗的角落中拽出来发狠踢上几脚才能让他听你的话，做个乖巧的性奴隶。

性功能的缺失使他无法体会到快感，因此每次性爱对他而言都是酷刑。当他痛到神志不清的时候他会开始哀求你或其他人停手，但他绝不会承认任何事，也不会答应你随之而来的侮辱性要求。于是你就可以变本加厉地玩弄他，抓着他金色的鬈曲长发让他跪在神庙的大理石地面上给你口交，你死死按着他的头堵住他的痉挛和呛咳直到他几乎窒息才放手。你用烧红的铁块在他的臀瓣上打下奴隶的烙印，向世人昭示他是一个撒谎者和最廉价的妓女。你把葡萄酒淋满他的身子让酒液和淋漓的鲜血混在一起，然后用瓶颈粗暴地操他的屁股，在他挣扎尖叫着想要躲开并因为疼痛哭得满脸都是眼泪时按住他的身子，将荆棘绕紧他修长的脖颈，往他的尿道里插进一朵带刺的玫瑰花。  
你知道上帝在看着，上帝是吃肉的，吃肉的上帝将他最钟爱的儿子和你这样的怪物放在一起，以赎罪的名义上演一场活生生的真人秀。

你把他放在地上，给他戴上荆棘的冠冕、披上朱红色的长袍，鞭打他，直到他抽噎着蜷缩在你脚边抖如筛糠，然后你撩开他的袍子——现在那上面浸满了鲜血——又操了他一次，还把精液涂抹在上面。

你把他翻过来让他面对着你，仔细地端详着那副面孔并试图从中看出厌恶或憎恨，但是失败了。他那张盖满了尘土和血液的混合物的脸上露出笑容，但他实在过于痛苦以至于每做一个除了哭泣之外的表情都显得无比艰难。他扔下手中的苇草抬起手臂，手指由于恐惧而瑟缩，但又像是下定了什么决心那样抚摸上你的脸，他的血温热而湿滑。你的罪被宽恕了，他说。不为什么，只是因为他是人子、是耶稣，理应爱一切有罪的和无罪的人。

你给了他一个耳光。他由于惊吓和疼痛又恢复成了之前那副惊惧的样子，像恐慌的小兽一样在破碎的朱红色罩衣下缩成一团。当你用力撕扯开他的衣服时他像是预料到了什么一样惊叫起来，撑着自己血淋淋的身体徒劳地向远离你的方向挪动。你抓住他惨白的脚踝把他抓了回来拖到广场中央，在众目睽睽之下用最残暴的方式将他死死钉在你的几把上，好整以暇地听他高声哭号，在惨叫的间隙徒劳地呼喊着天父的名字，像极了害怕自己被遗弃的孩子。你在他奋力挣扎时用鞭子勒紧他的脖子，像骑一条再淫荡下贱不过的母狗一样摧残着他的肉穴，满意地见到他因缺氧和剧痛不断痉挛，声音变得嘶哑而微弱，小穴在极大的痛苦中吸紧了你的阴茎。你一直操到他流着泪昏迷过去，然后又抱着这具尸体一样的男人抽插了几次才射到他紧实的屁股里。

他是神的儿子，而你知道神爱世人。所以你在他背负着十字架去受刑的路上用鞭子抽打他身上所剩不多的完好的皮肤，在他扑倒在地上的时候走过去拽着他的头发用鞭柄操他的嘴，命令由于疼痛而不由自主地呜咽抽搐着的他跨坐在十字架上翘起屁股，双手绑在十字的横梁上，你则当着无数的犹太人和法利赛人的面，当着他的凡人母亲、妓女信徒和十二使徒的面，从后面走过去扯掉那块裹在他腰间遮掩私处的白布，抓着他伤痕累累的腰肢把阴茎借着血液的润滑顶进去。每插一次你都能听到他颤抖着发出一声模糊不清的悲鸣，这让你感觉自己正在骑一头濒死的动物。瞧瞧，当你射在那被半个罗马宫廷的人轮过的外翻流水的淫穴里时你对周遭的人说，这就是你们的王。  
所有的法利赛人都想分一杯羹。他每到一个新的地方就要迎接下一次轮奸，他的小腹被精液填满得鼓胀起来，白色的浊液顺着他满是汗液血污与干涸泥水的强健大腿流下来，一直流到他那戴着铁镣的脚踝。

当刑队终于在髑髅地停下时你最后一次操了他。他一点反抗的力气都没有了，亦或是终于认可了自己最终的命运，只是顺从地垂着头等待着即将施加在自己身上的暴力，带着神子标志性的温柔表情像个玩偶那样任你摆弄。你让他跪在这片土地上面对你张开嘴像个逆来顺受的婊子那样吞下男人的阴茎，仔细地吸吮舔弄并用那两瓣干裂的嘴唇亲吻这阳物的每一寸，而你则抓住他的后颈顶弄将阴茎全部捅进喉咙，眼看着更多的眼泪从他肮脏的脸上滑落下来，喉咙深处发出不堪重负的抽噎，异物引发的咽反射反复挤压着阴茎的前端让你低吼着操得更深。在临近高潮时你把几把从他的疲软的嘴里拔出来，像拖拽垂死的动物那样让他抬起脸来，最后射在他那头依然光彩照人的金色鬈发的发丝间。人子只是承受你所给予的暴力，他毫无怨言。你一只手抚摸着他的头发，将另一只手上沾满精液的手指伸进他嘴里让他舔舐，他瞪着那双小鹿般潮湿发红的眼睛含住你的手指，极度惧怕却又忍不住贴近你爱抚的手掌磨蹭，这在长期的酷刑与折磨中难得的温存使他无法拒绝。

于是就快到尾声了。两个士兵将他用麻绳绑在十字架上，一点点用铁锤将两枚巨大的铁钉敲入他的手掌。他发出的尖叫不比之前任何一次微弱；唯一值得注意的是这回他从未将目光从你身上移开。他一点也不恨你对他做出这许许多多的残暴行径，反而会因为无法教化你而责备自己。他天蓝色瞳仁中所包含的怜悯与宽恕的意味让你心如刀割，难以遏制地暴怒起来，恨不得剜掉那双眼睛。

你真的这么做了。当士兵下刀时他像条离水的鱼那样在绳索的绑缚下疯了一样地痉挛，他又哭了，只不过这回不再有泪水，大股的鲜血从他空荡荡的眼眶里满溢出来。你描摹着他那张精致面孔的轮廓，从下颚到鼻梁，有那么一瞬间你甚至想要从眼窝操进他的头骨，在那个甜蜜的小洞里反复抽插搅动，最后用精液填满这个自称弥赛亚的年轻人的脑子。但是那样一切就将结束的太快了，你想。他本该在无休止的痛苦折磨下饥渴致死。

那两个士兵没有急着捆绑他的双脚，反而在他颤抖抽噎时分开了他满是淤青与鞭痕的双腿，露出那饱受摧残甚至依然在往外流淌着精液的小穴。你没有阻止他们的行为，只是做一个沉默的旁观者。人子在感受到抵住自己穴口的男性器官时最终发出了一声绝望的、破碎的、令人心颤的哀鸣。他甚至叫不出神的名字了：他的嘴唇早已失去开合的力气，只能张着嘴巴喘息，偶尔溢出一两声抽泣与呻吟，血淋淋的眼眶直对着天空。那支玫瑰依然插在他的尿道里，他的阴茎因此而被迫挺直。然而他们并不打算把它拿出来，其中一个甚至恶意地在他的阴茎上撸动了几下——这从可怜人的嘴里榨出了更多的惨叫。

在泄欲过后他们终于把他钉了上去，在他的脖子上挂了牌子写下罪状：耶稣，犹太人的王。荆棘的毒刺扎进他的皮肤，他还在哭泣，但是已经平静了许多，从眼眶中向下流溢的血液在他的双颊上干涸成两道暗红色的泪痕。

在接下来的几小时里你站在十字架脚下看他，同时也看着士兵为了玩乐用长矛戳刺他的大腿和脚心乃至肋下，有的人甚至遗憾着当时没有将他的双腿分开再下钉，这样他们就能用长矛从下面刺进他那被淫水浸透了的湿软小穴。他的眼泪早已被风干了，但鲜血却不知休止地顺着木桩滴落到砂土之中，他用最后的一丝力气开口了，那声音中流露出的彻底的绝望是你从未听到过也不敢想象的。他哭喊着说，神啊，你为什么离弃了我？随后便垂下了头。

你知道他就这样死了。

在高处，哭号声总是会被疾风卷走一些，同样被卷走的还有花瓣：黑暗彻底降临了。你脚下踏着各各他的土地，在阴霾中仰起头望见那支高处的玫瑰慢慢凋谢。那真是一幅胜景。

-THE END-


End file.
